pretty_in_pinkfandomcom-20200215-history
WooHoo
Chorus You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo) You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha! Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) Kiss on my, all over my Kiss on my, all over my 1 Feel eyes on me everywhere I go Like a little boy up in the candy store Quit your craving and get your hands on Give it up before momma says no Imma let you get a little closer Even though I ain't suppose to I like it strong when it's long 'cause I'm a little tipsy, play along with me Chorus You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo) You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha! Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) Kiss on my, all over my Kiss on my, all over my 2 Kick ya socks off, your zipping kinda slow Wanna see just how you take it down low Hurry up I wanna see a bit more Take it off before momma gets dull I know that you love me long time Yeah You wanna take it for a ride yea I'm feeling bad and I like it I'm a little tipsy play along with me Hey! Chorus You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo) You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha ! Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) Kiss on my, all over my Kiss on my, all over my 3 All the ladies up in the place It's your turn Can't fulfill her in the middle of the day Around with words (Oh woo oh woo ouu ou oh) I know I probably shouldn't but, uh, I'm feeling good (Oh woo ouu woo ouu oo ou oh) I'm a little tipsy play along with me Minaj's Verse OK, guess who got that mhm-mhm nani-nani In the Mondrian, mhm-mhm, in Miami Whiz Galliano, whip-whip the Armani In the drip-drip, lick-lick like a Lolly Or, left from Jamaica, going foreign couture Jimmy Iovine, Tom Wali and Dior Keep me and Chrissy in Christian Dior But that was before, or, for you My name Nicki, little daddy, and you? You can do anything you put your mind to Way you French kiss it, "Français parlez vous" Way you work your tongue can I hire you? with ad-libs from Aguilera You know you really wanna (hey), wanna taste my You know you wanna get a peek wanna see my You know you wanna put your lips where my hips Are Kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) All the boys think it's cake when they taste my (woohoo) You don't even need a plate, just your face Ha ! Licky-licky yum-yum what a great guy Now kiss on my (woohoo) all over my (woohoo) Kiss on my, all over my Kiss on my, all over my Outro You wanna taste my x2 You wanna see my (You ready) Woohoo All my ladies say (woohoo) If you gotta great (woohoo) Let him get a peek (woohoo) If you gotta sweet (woohoo) Let me hear you scream (woohoo) But @#@#@# keep it clean (woohoo) Woohoo Song Explicit Pop Rap Category:Song Category:Pop Category:Rap